Too Much
by SleepForALittleWhile
Summary: Terlalu banyak momen tak terlupakan dalam hidup mereka. Mereka hanya akan membagi sebagian kecil dari momen-momen itu, karena sisanya hanya milik mereka berdua. Milik Arthur Kirkland dan Antonio Carriedo. Tunggu... Bukan Antonio Kirkland, nih? Atau malah... Arthur Carriedo? OOC, human name used, random time settings, fanfiksi kilat satu jam. RnR?


_**The Book of Love I**_

* * *

Antonio membacanya; guratan tinta di atas kertas buram ukuran A4 yang seharusnya mereka—anak-anak kelas VIII-D—gunakan untuk menulis prosa sebagai jawaban soal uraian pada ulangan harian.

Aksara latin yang menyusun kata demi kata bahasa Inggris tingkat tinggi sampai membentuk sebuah cerpen yang mengangkat tema kenakalan remaja dan homoseksualitas. Tulisan tangan yang dia kenal. Kenal betul.

Antonio membaca agak nyaring sebuah kutipan dari cerpen yang lumayan panjang itu.

_Anthony mengenalnya. Tulisan tangan milik William. Tulisan tangan pria yang dicintainya membentuk aksara-aksara yang saling terjalin sampai terbentuk sebuah surat pendek yang agak tak jelas. Bunyinya:_

_Anthony, seandainya aku berkata padamu bahwa kebanyakan novel roman yang dibaca para gadis-gadis pada umumnya memiliki musik di dalamnya?_

_Pada dasarnya, musik memang berasal dari cinta. Beberapa di antaranya hanyalah transendental dan beberapa di antaranya sangatlah bodoh._

_Tapi aku berharap kamu akan bernyanyi untukku sebagai bukti cinta._

_Tapi aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak mungkin menyukai—apalagi mencintai—aku._

_Aku nakal._

_Aku pongah._

_Aku menyebalkan._

_Jadi, bernyanyilah! Apapun! Untukku! Bahkan,kalaupun kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu benci untukku, aku takkan peduli._

_Asal kamu bernyanyi._

Antonio tidak bisa berkata-kata.

* * *

_**The Book of Love II**_

* * *

"Sial. Bagaimana mungkin lembar jawab uraianku hilang sedangkan aku menaruhnya di tempat yang seharusnya? Guru sial. Sial. Sial. _Bloody hell_. Si—"

Arthur berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Dia berhenti di depan kelas, bersembunyi di balk bayangan pintu. Dan dia melihatnya.

Antonio. Membaca. Kertas. Jawaban. Uraiannya.

Mati.

_Anthony mengenalnya. Tulisan tangan milik William. Tulisan tangan pria yang dicintainya membentuk aksara-aksara yang saling terjalin sampai terbentuk sebuah surat pendek yang agak tak jelas._

Sudah, Anthony. Kamu akan membuat Arthur mati malu di tempat sekarang juga.

'Tapi untungnya, namanya sudah kusamarkan,' Arthur menghela nafas, 'Semoga dia terlalu tidak peka untuk sadar.'

_Bunyinya:_

_Anthony, seandainya aku berkata padamu bahwa kebanyakan novel roman yang dibaca para gadis-gadis pada umumnya memiliki musik di dalamnya?_

_Pada dasarnya, musik memang berasal dari cinta. Beberapa di antaranya hanyalah transendental dan beberapa di antaranya sangatlah bodoh._

Sebodoh, segoblok, senista cerpennya. Memalukan!

_Tapi aku berharap kamu akan bernyanyi untukku sebagai bukti cinta._

_Tapi aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak mungkin menyukai—apalagi mencintai—aku._

_Aku nakal._

_Aku pongah._

_Aku menyebalkan._

_Jadi, bernyanyilah! Apapun! Untukku! Bahkan,kalaupun kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu benci untukku, aku takkan peduli._

_Asal kamu bernyanyi._

Arthur berharap waktu bisa diulang kembali.

* * *

_**Someone to Save You**_

* * *

"Jujurlah, Arturo. Kejujuran itu seperti seseorang yang akan menolongmu—dari sesuatu, suatu saat nanti."

"Aku jujur. Aku selalu jujur."

"Kamu baru saja berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Ayolah, jawab dengan jujur."

"..."

"Arturo?"

"...Tidak."

"Nah. Kamu berbohong."

* * *

_**I Beg Your Hate**_

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Arturo? Menurutmu, dia orang yang seperti apa, Francis?"

"Dia orang yang baik—"

Antonio tersenyum membenarkan dalam hati.

"—namun kadang tak jujur pada diri sendiri—"

Ya. Itulah sisi manisnya.

"—dan, mungkin kamu tidak percaya, Antonio," Francis memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela kafe, "Tapi menurutku, dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak masalah kalau dibenci orang yang dicintainya. Bahkan, cenderung minta dibenci kalau sudah _hopeless_ cintanya bakal dibalas. Dibenci pun tak masalah untuknya—asal tidak diacuhkan saja—"

Antonio terdiam. Membeku di tempat.

"—dia suka padamu, dan kamu tahu itu. Jangan acuhkan dia. Lupakan Bella atau Lovino atau siapapun yang sedang kamu kejar-kejar."

Sial. Francis belum tahu kalau mereka sudah pacaran.

'Terkutuklah permintaan konyol Arturo. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana bisa aku bisa merahasiakan hubungan kami dari Francis lebih lama lagi?'

* * *

_**Everyday Superstar**_

* * *

"Aku _nggak _mau ikut menyanyikannya, Liza," Antonio memasang wajah masam, "Aku tidak suka lirik lagunya."

"Hanya bernyanyi, Antonio," Elizavetha setengah merengek, "Kamu _nggak _perlu memikirkan liriknya!"

"_Gimana _bisa aku _nggak _memikirkan liriknya kalau aku menyanyi dengan hati? Nanti _feel_nya _nggak _dapat."

"Terus, maumu bagaimana?"

"Ganti lirik."

"Memang kenapa, sih?"

"Aku _nggak _suka cewek!"

Elizavetha terdiam. Antonio _nggak _suka cewek...?

"Terus masa iya liriknya jadi '_he's got hips like Shakira, lips like Angelina, twisted like Gaga, dances like Madonna, boom-boom like Britney, swagger of Beyonce_'?"

* * *

_**Don't Call My Name, **_**Antonio**

* * *

"Punya hubungan apa kau sama _Lady _Gaga?"

Sore yang indah. Suara seksi Arthur dari seberang telepon yang membuat kekasihnya kangen. Gilbert dan Francis yang cekikikan di samping kekasih Arthur. Dan Antonio—sang Kekasih—cengok di tempat.

"Ha?"

"Mungkin dia salah dengar," Francis tertawa.

Antonio berpikir keras sampai keningnya berkerut. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah, tak dapat mengerti maksud Arthur. "Apa, sih?"

"Itu loh, lagunya _Lady _Gaga. Judulnya 'Alejandro'," sahut Gilbert sambil menyeringai.

"Terus?"

"Alejandro, Roberto, Antonio!"

Antonio _palmface_. Logika kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya memang ajaib.

* * *

_**Kiss You**_

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka _ringtone _ponselmu seperti itu, Arturo."

Berusaha menahan amarah. Sabar. Sabar.

"Jelas, dia kan cinta pada negaranya," Alfred terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutnya sakit, "Saking cintanya sampai begitu."

Satu persimpangan. Di kepala sebelah kanan, atasnya alis. Sabar.

"Aku pikir itu lucu sekali, _aru_," Yao ikut tertawa, "Yah, bukan begitu, tapi, yah, kamu tahu maksudku lah, _aru_."

Dua persimpangan. Di kepala sebelah kiri, di pelipis. Nyantai, Kirkland. Mereka cuma bercanda, kok. Sabar, tenangkan diri.

Saking sibuknya menenangkan diri, Arthur tidak memperhatikan Antonio yang mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri.

Ivan sempat tertawa kecil sebelum angkat bicara, "Waaah, minta dicium siapa, Kirkland?"

Beberapa persimpangan kecil bermunculan diwajahnya. Sedikit lagi meledak.

"Kalau _nggak _puas dengan Antonio, sama aku saja, Sayang," Francis tebar cium jauh.

Sudah cukup. Dia kehilangan kesabaran.

"PONSELKU DIBAJ—"

[_If you don't wanna take this slow, if you just wanna take me home. Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah. And let me kiss you—_]

"ANTHONY! JANGAN _MISCALL _ORANG SEMBARANGAN!"

* * *

_**Dirty Mind**_

* * *

Dari awal, ide menjadikan Gilbert dan Francis sebagai penyiar tetap radio asrama putra (OMaRa) memang tidak baik. Atau kelewat baik hati. Atau, yang paling mungkin adalah... Kelewat nekat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Berikutnya adalah pesan, kesan, salam-salam, dan _request _lagu dari anak-anak asrama putera Hetalia yang kece-kece semua lewat media sosial, errr... Muka Buku!" Gilbert menunjukkan _skill_nya sebagai seorang penyiar. Maklum, udah bakat biang gosip dari sananya, "Silakan dibaca, Ncis."

"Lo membuat gue terdengar seperti buncis berjalan, Gil," Francis menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya juga tidak lucu, "Nah, yang pertama dari _Monsieur _Carriedo, katanya: 'Boleh tidak aku memohon pada kalian untuk memutarkan lagu berjudul _Dirty Mind_? Aku tidak tahu penyanyinya atau secuil pun lirik lagunya! Aku hanya penasaran pada lagu itu karena Alfred menggoda Arthur dengan judul lagu itu seharian ini. Aku ingin tahu! Kumohon!'."

Tawa Gilbert pecah seiring dengan selesainya Francis membaca pesan dari sahabat mereka, "Tidak terdengar seperti Antonio."

"Karena gue memang sengaja merubah intonasi dan diksi pesannya dibagian ini dan itu," tawa jahil Francis terdengar, "Dan sepertinya, gue tahu kenapa Alfred menggoda Kirkland dengan judul lagu itu."

"Aha, yang kemarin malam, ya," Gilbert ikut tertawa. "Si Antonio _nggak _tahu. Kasihan."

"Putarkan saja setelah lagu _request _darinya."

"Oke," Gilbert tertawa lagi.

"Nah, nah, para Omers pendengar setia OMaRa, mari kita tunggu kami menyortir pesan yang masuk lewat Muka Buku sambil mendengarkan lagu berjudul _Dirty Mind_, _request _dari _Monsieur _Carriedo, dan _Shut Up and Sleep With Me_, lagu yang kemarin di_request _oleh orang yang tidak mau memberi tahu namanya tetapi menggantinya dengan kalimat '_This is a fvcking dare, dammit_'."

* * *

_**I've Been Loving You Too Long**_

* * *

"Bukankah kamu sudah mencintaiku sedikit terlalu lama?"

"Benarkah? Tidak terasa, ya," wajah renta yang menyisakan garis-garis ketampanan masa lalu itu tersenyum, "Kita sudah tua, dan sebentar lagi mati."

"Benar."

"Aku rasa, aku tidak mencintaimu 'sedikit' terlalu lama, Arturo."

"Aku... Aku... Anthony, aku..."

"Arturo, sudah terlanjur basah. Aku sudah mencintaimu selama ini, jadi aku tidak akan berhenti sekarang. Nanggung, toh, sebentar lagi mati."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Drabble lagi. UKSpain lagi. Diksi anak SD lagi. Plot standar lagi. SleepForALittleWhile lagi.

**12 September 2013,  
**

**SleepForALittleWhile**


End file.
